


Even Angels

by WanderingTheRailroads



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dreams, Feels, Gen, Levi Squad, Levi being Levi, Powerless, Special Operations Squad - Freeform, Spoilers, stoic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingTheRailroads/pseuds/WanderingTheRailroads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written with Levi's squad in mind, but come to think of it, it's ambiguous enough for the reader to assume Levi is dreaming of humanity in general.</p><p>Anyway, summary:</p><p>Levi is humanity's strongest soldier. But even the strongest soldiers are powerless in their dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Angels

**Even Angels**

 

The greatest of humanity's warriors wears his mask of duty and discipline, eyes affixed to the goal. Men say he's their savior, an avenging angel.

 

Even angels can fall.

 

In his dreams he sees them, over and over again: crushed, mutilated, shattered, severed. He longs to reach out and embrace their broken bodies, but no, all he can do is watch. In his dreams, the warrior becomes powerless.

 

Levi awakens from troubled sleep, his expression unreadable as always, save for a single tear.

 

Even angels can feel pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Stoic Levi is stoic. Also, I sense major death flags coming from him in the recent chapters D:.
> 
> Levi, please don't die.....


End file.
